


Ziggy Stardust

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Series: The Mighty Boosh Christmas Countdown Thing [10]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, I'm Sorry, I'm tired and I can't manage more than this, because I work in short fics when I'm tired, even more bowie references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince decides to learn guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziggy Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm tired and headachy so this is all you're getting today.

Howard looked at his friend, confused. Vince was in a bad mood and he didn't know why. Naturally Howard said the only thing that made it worse.  
"I thought you were the singer?"  
Vince shook his head, looking for all the world like a stubborn child, a battered old guitar clutched tightly in one hand.  
"I can be a guitarist as well if I want to be. Plenty of frontmen play guitar. Look at David Bowie, Dave Grohl... Lots of Daves."  
Howard frowned.  
"You're not called Dave, though. You're Vince. There's no way you've got the concentration for guitar. Where did you even get it?"  
"One of the guys down the Velvet Onion gave me it," said Vince, some of his usual enthusiasm creeping into his voice.  
"Oh, yeah, that well-known guitar dealer."  
Vince glared, in no mood for Howard's sarcasm. He turned around and moved to go into the other room.  
"Fine. Guess I'll just have to prove it."  
He stormed off.  
Howard was annoyed for a while, but when he heard the intro to Ziggy Stardust ring out shakily, followed immediately by an excited yell of "Howard! Hey, Howard, come see this!", he couldn't help but smile fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, they belong to people who aren't me.


End file.
